Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is a major character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. When he first appeared, he was tricked by Eggman into fighting Sonic. Eggman told him that Sonic wanted to steal Knuckles' Master Emerald, when he only came to stop Eggman. Knuckles generally gets involved when his Master Emerald is in danger. He is a skilled martial artist known as the strongest thing alive. Despite her rivalry with Knuckles, Rouge the Bat has a crush on him. Knuckles is also a treasure Hunter. He once mentioned that treasure hunting is his favorite hobby. Knuckles is the strongest Sonic character psychically, while not always defeating characters who use powers instead, such as Shadow the Hedgehog or Emerl, May be due to Knuckles preferring to use his fist. History Early Life Knuckles was born and raised on Angel Island. He is the last surviving member of the remainder of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost tribe of Echidnas, which devoted themselves to protecting the Master Emerald after Pachacamac incurred the wrath of Perfect Chaos who nearly completely wiped them out 4,000 years ago. Despite his peoples' colorful history, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he did not know how he came to be, nor what other reasons he had for existing, and he believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The only thing Knuckles knew that for as long as he could remember, he had been living on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald. He did not know why he was compelled to fulfilling this task, only that it was his sworn duty and fate to protect the Master Emerald from anyone who wanted to abuse it. As far as Knuckles knew, this was his purpose in life, and he was content with that. For much of his life, Knuckles stayed close to the Master Emerald's shrine, steadfastly protecting the Master Emerald while having little to no contact with the outside world. Over time, Knuckles became friends with all the animals and the nature itself on Angel Island. Personality Knuckles is a tough and stoic loner. He tends to be the most competent character in the whole Sonic Series. Knuckles holds a strong belief that there is good in ever-gone, which explains why he gets tricked from time to time, however, he is also very wise. Despite his tough exterior, Knuckles can be quite kind towards innocent people, and shows a good sense of empathy, sometimes even for villains. Knuckles is very sensible, always speaking up when the rest of the team don't. Gallery Kunckles.jpg Ridin'_Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles in Sonic Riders. Knuckles's Angry.jpg Knuckleswitmuscles.png|Knuckles in Sonic Boom. BadassKnuckles.jpg Knuckles.jpg Knuckles The Echidna.jpg KnucklesSavesRouge.jpg|Knuckles saves Rouge Knuckles and Shadow.jpg|Knuckles and Shadow Badass_Knuckles.jpg Knuckles_23.png|Knuckles from Sonic Battle. Trivia * Knuckles was supposed to have a Jamaican accent to match his Jamaican appearance. * He first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (also in Sonic 3 & Knuckles, depending on what version you're playing). *Knuckles was redesigned to be more muscular in Sonic Boom. Links * http://www.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna * http://www.sonicx.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna * http://www.sega.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna * http://www.bad-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna * http://www.villains.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna Category:Warriors Category:Sonic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Tritagonists Category:Brutes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Leaders Category:In love heroes Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Sega Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Titular Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Boxers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:One-Man Army Category:Sonic X Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Serious Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Pacifists Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Guardians Category:Law Enforcers Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Bosses Category:Speedsters Category:Right-Hand Category:Classic Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Animal Kindness Category:Childhood friends Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Tsundere Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Trap Masters Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes from the past Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Magi-Tech Category:Jumpers Category:The Messiah Category:Wanderers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Spike Users Category:Vigilante Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Mentor Category:World Saver Category:Rescuers Category:Defenders Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Ladies' Crush Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Bond Creator Category:Archenemy Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Partners in Training Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Aristocrats Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Anti-Communists Category:Sole Survivors Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Chaotic Neutral